Disney Heroes Episode: Rise of the Jedi Team
Disney Heroes Episode: Rise of the Jedi Team Rated: TV-PG About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible & Rey train 10 Teenagers to become Jedi Knights for the upcoming Showdown against Thanos, so will they help them Succeed? Plus Ant-Man and the Wasp team up with the Avengers to stop a small Team of 'Saviors' in San Francisco. Plus in a Mini-Plot, Negan must escape from Jadis. The Episode Act 1 It starts with Ann Possible, Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade training 20 Teens to become Jedi Knights for the upcoming showdown against Thanos. Act 2 Act 3 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Avengers Base in Uptown New York, Ann Possible holds a meeting with 20 Teens) Ann Possible: 'I have called you all here today for something important...we're going to train you to become a team of Jedi' 20 Teens: (Murmuring) Ann Possible: 'This won't be easy, but Thanos has wiped out almost 1/4 of Life in the Universe, even with all 6 Stones on the Infinity Gauntlet, he's very strong. So I brought in Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade and Rey to train you' Kairi: 'With Ant-Man and the Wasp on our side, we might have a chance to destroy Thanos and bring half of Mankind back to life in the Normal Universe. I think Sora and I'll do well for this new Adventure' Lea: 'There are hundreds of places to be discovered for us' (At a small Garage, Negan is tied up on a large Skateboard when Jadis appears with her new hairdo holding the 'Lucy' Keyblade) Negan: 'You gotta be kidding me...you have a new haircut' Jadis: 'I'm not here to teach you a lesson...I'm here to ask you something' Negan: 'All right then...just ask away' Super Saiyan 2 Kale: 'Just focus on using the Force. The more you concentrate, the better you'll get' (Elsa and Anna use the Force to lift a heavy City Bus to a parking spot) Mara Jade: 'Well done, now you're making progress' (At the Control Room) Police Chief: 'All right, people. Listen up...I just got word that a small Team of 'Saviors' are collecting a large crate of Weapons and it's up to you by getting the crate before they escape' Ann Possible: 'Leave that to us, we'll get the Crate of Weapons to our Team. I'm gonna need Voyd, Ant-Man & the Wasp for backup.' Voyd: 'We'll help you out' Jadis: 'There is one person of your Team, the 'Saviors' have killed most of my people......Simon' Negan: 'What?' Jadis: 'He won't listen but he even killed a lot of people instead of one. So I'm gonna give you a choice...kill Simon or I will' Negan: 'It's an offer that I can't refuse...but so be it. I will kill Simon for betraying my order' Jadis: (She releases Negan and hands him the 'Lucy' Keyblade) 'You made the right decision' (Then Negan enters a Car and drove off) Ant-Man: 'I have an idea to stop the 'Saviors' Car, but it's tricky' Ann Possible: 'Whatever you're planning, you better move fast because they're closing in towards the Pier' Wasp: 'Start the Giant-Mode' (Then Ant-Man transforms into a tall 10 footer in Giant-Form) Gallery Ant-Man uses his strength to stop the 'Saviors's Car form speeding at a vehicle of People.png|Ant-Man in his Giant form stops a 'Saviors' Car Negan appears captured by Jadis.jpg|Negan wakes up captured by Jadis with her new haircut Super Saiyan 2 Kale teaches a small Team of Teens to use the Force.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Kale taught a team of Teens to use the Force Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Sports